Becoming Heroes
by celestialstarynight
Summary: Future fic. Kinda AU. The next gen starts up a team of their own. Follow the original YJ team's kids as they learn to work together, discover their powers, and find out who they really are along the way. Not all OCs. T due to bat paranoia.
1. Tigress and Kid Flash

**So this is about the next generation of heroes. The team's kids! I'm posting each family as a separate chapter, so don't worry.**

* * *

Tigress and Kid Flash

Iris West walked into her great-aunt's house. "Mom! Dad! Aunt Iris! I'm here!" she called into the house. A red blur tackled her.

"Tien!" it used her middle name instead of her first. "You're back!"

Iris laughed and ruffled her little brother's red hair. He was wearing a Flash t-shirt. "Hey Aiden. I missed you," she told him. Another blur came next to her. "Hi Dad," she said as she hugged Wally.

"Good to see you, Tien. How's school?" her father asked.

"A breeze," Tien said, rolling her eyes. She had inherited her parents' smarts.

"Wests!" Artemis's voice came from the kitchen, "Come have dinner!"

The three raced in. The boys arrived before Tien due to her inheriting only half of her father's abilities. Her metabolism was also fast but not as bad as her brother's.

"So what did you guys need to talk to me about?" Tien asked when she sat down at the table.

He father opened his mouth to speak but Iris Allen cut him off, "Now, now, none of that. Superhero business after dinner."

"Yes Aunt Iris," Tien and Wally replied. Artemis laughed at how much they were alike.

* * *

**Yeah so super short but the real chapters will be longer. Hope you review! They make me happy! And check out my others Young Justice fics too!**


	2. Batgirl and Robin

**Ages may be wrong; characters might be OOC , but oh well. I did say this was kinda AU.**

* * *

Batgirl and Robin

Nightwing entered the Batcave to pick up his twelve year old daughter. "Steph," he called.

She dropped down behind him with her partner in crime Tim. Both of them threw bird-a-rangs and bat-a-rangs. Dick easily dodged them and threw some wingdings, Steph had named them that when she was six, back at them. Stephanie dodged, but Tim got a cut on his leg.

"When are you two going to realize you can sneak up on me?" he asked them as her made sure Tim was alright.

"Just as soon as they realize they can't sneak up on me," Bruce said from behind Dick.

"And that's just a long way of saying 'never'," Stephanie told the two adults.

"We'll get you eventually," Tim insisted.

"Sure you will," Dick told them in a voice that said he clearly did not believe that. "Come on Steph, let's head home."

"Okay, Daddy," the raven haired girl said, "But don't you have something to tell Tim? I mean, the dead-line is in only one week." Tim looked at him and Bruce excitedly, as though he already knew the news and couldn't wait to have it confirmed.

Dick sent his daughter a batglare, which she was almost used to. Keyword is 'almost'. "And just what might you be talking about?" he asked in a slow voice.

It was Tim who answered; Steph was still under the batglare. "The team of course!" he shouted.

Dick turned to Bruce, "You let them find out?" he asked skeptically.

"No," he answered. He was also sending a batglare towards his own protégé.

"She did it!" Tim pointed his hand hurriedly to Stephanie.

"Thanks, bro," she told him sarcastically. She flinched slightly when she noticed both batglares. "What?"

"Bruce, how far encrypted was it?" Dick asked his 'father'.

"Triple. I thought Stephanie could only get to double encrypted files."

"She up to triple as of last month. Takes her a good half hour though," Dick sighed. "Come on, Steph. We're going home now."

"But Daddy!"

"No buts. Come on." Dick walked towards the zeta-beams.

"Bye, Tim," Steph said as she left.

When she was gone Bruce turned to Tim. "She may have got you both in, but who's idea was it to snoop?" he asked him.

"Was that Alfred with the call for dinner?" Tim said suddenly with his hand to his ear. "Sorry Bruce, gotta go!" he cried as he raced out.

* * *

**Hope you review! They make me happy! And check out my others Young Justice fics too!**


	3. Zatara

**Don't own Young Justice.**

* * *

Zatara

"Zach?" Zatanna knocked on the boy's room door. "Are you ready?" she asked.

Zachery Zatara finished putting the last of his clothes into his single suitcase. He looked into his mirror and fixed his blue black hair. His messy bangs kept falling into his clear deep blue eyes, but he wouldn't let his mom give him a haircut.

"Zach? We need to leave now," his mom called again.

Zach put on his magic onyx pendant on his neck and shut the suitcase. "Coming, Mom," he called back. He picked up the suitcase and left the room. "I'm ready," he said to Zatana.

"Great," his mom said with a smile. The two magicians left their home, which on the outside looked like an abandoned stage building, and walked towards the car.

"Can't I come with you?" Zach asked as his mom pulled onto the road.

"Zach," Zatanna said with a sigh, "I've already told you 'no'."

"But I want to help you look for Grandpa," Zach insisted.

Dr. Fate had gone missing four months ago. They had had this conversation many times before. It always ended in the same way. "No, Zach, you're too young."

Zach scoffed. "Too young to help you search the world for Dr. Fate, but old enough to join and team of young superheroes?"

"Yes."

"Ok fine, I'll make you a deal," Zach said slowly.

"And what would that be?"

"I promise not to fallow you right after you drop me off, if," Zach paused, not sure if he wanted his question answered.

"If what Zach?" Zatanna asked, concerned now that he had gone silent.

Zach took a deep breath and prepared himself for disappointment, "If, if you tell me who my father is."

The car was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Zatanna sat there in a sort of shock. Sure, Zach had asked her before who his dad was, but she always told him he would know when he was older. He deserved to know, but was his father ready to find out he had a son?

"Zach, I-" Zatanna tried to explain.

"No, forget it. I'll behave," Zach said quickly. He turned his head and stared out the passenger window.

"Zach," Zatanna said in a soft voice.

"Just forget I said anything," Zach told her, the disappointment and sadness clear in his voice.

Zatanna sighed. It was going to be a long drive to Happy Harbor.

* * *

**Hope you review! They make me happy! And check out my others Young Justice fics too!**


	4. Supergirl

**Don't own Young Justice.**

* * *

Supergirl

"Matt! Danny! Come and say goodbye to your sister," Conner called up the stairs to his two, twin, ten year-old boys.

"Coming Dad!" the boys shouted together. They turned off their Pokémon games and rushed downstairs. Danny tripped and had to float to stop himself from doing a face plant.

They continued on outside, where their sister and mother were standing next to the camouflaged bio ship. Their sister had received one from her great-uncle for her 16th birthday.

"Danny," his dad reminded the still floating boy.

"Oh, right. Sorry," Danny said as he touched down.

"I'm gonna miss you Kara!" Matt cried as he hugged his older sister.

"I'll come back before school starts," Kara reassured him with a pat to the head.

"Every weekend too?" Danny asked, now hugging his sister as well.

"Come on guys," Kara tried to reason with them. "You heard Mom. It's a Martian custom to leave for three years when you reach the age of 48."

"Yeah, but we live on Earth," Matt argued.

"So you're only 16," Danny continued.

"Sooooo I only have to leave for one year," Kara told them.

"Awww, please Mom!" "Yeah, please!" The boys turned to their mother.

"If she wants to, I guess it would be okay if she came back for your hockey games," M'gann told him.

"Yeah!" the two cheered and started running around Kara.

"Now hold up," Kara said, putting out her hands to stop the twins, "She said I could come if I wanted to. Who said I wanted to?"

Matt and Danny stared blankly at her, unable to comprehend that she wouldn't want to come home to see them.

"I'm joking," she said with a laugh, "Of course I'll come to see you two play."

"To two are going to be late if you don't leave now," Conner told M'gann and Kara.

"Alright, let's get going," M'gann said enthusiastically.

* * *

**Hope you review! They make me happy! And check out my others Young Justice fics too!**


	5. Huntress

**I saw someone else do this. The different language in in italics and the people who understand it and the language come after.**

* * *

Huntress

"Lian! Hurry up! We've got to go!" Roy called to his daughter from the front door of their apartment.

"I'm coming Dad!" she yelled back. She ran down the stairs and out the door. "Why do we have to leave so early anyway?" Lian asked her dad as she got in the car and pulled the door closed. "We don't need to be at the mountain until 11 and we are going by zeta beam anyway."

"I thought you might like to see your mom before we go," Roy said slowly.

"Oh," Lian looked down, "Is Aunt Artemis coming?"

"Not this time. She's getting your cousins ready."

Lian scoffed. "Tien doesn't need help getting ready." She rolled her eyes but just then a thought occurred to her. "I'm still gonna be able to visit Mom while I'm on the team, right?" she asked in a worried voice.

"I don't see why not," Roy said. "The only thing that will change is that you now have a third place to stay when I'm away. Tien will most likely be staying at the mountain until school starts again. Plus your den mother will stay there full time too."

"Who's the den mother?"

"I don't know, but Dick was cackling so I'm sure I'll hate them, whoever they are."

"Can't you try to be civil, Dad?" Lian asked, exasperated.

"I'll leave before I say anything bad," Roy reassured her.

It was then that they pulled up outside of the Nova City Woman's Detention Center.

"Hi, Margaret," Lian said to the receptionist as they walked in.

"Hi, sweetie. How's school doing?" she greeted.

"Great, I got an A on my science project," the 14 year old told her.

"Good job. Say 'hi' to your mom for me."

This exchange was a normal occurrence. Lian had been visiting her mom every week for the last three years. Sometimes her aunt or cousin Tien would come instead of her dad.

Lian walked down the familiar hallway alone. This time Roy said she could talk to her alone if she wanted to.

"Hey, Mom," Lian said, walking into the visiting room.

"Chào tôi một chút (hello my little one)," Jade said as she turned around to face her daughter.

Lian gave her a hug. "_How was your week?_"(Vietnamese; Jade, Lian)

"_I got an A on my science project._"

"_That's great._" They had gotten into the custom of speaking in only Vietnamese, so that if they had to talk about hero stuff, it wouldn't seem suspicious because they did it all the time.

"_We're forming up a team again_," Lian told Jade.

"_I thought your father hated the idea?"_ Jade asked with a raised eyebrow.

"_Just because he didn't want to be on the team when it was first formed doesn't mean I don't. Tien is going to be a part of it and she's 19_," Lian explained.

"_Well be good_," Jade said as the officer announced time was up.

"_You too, Mom_," Lian said as she left.

* * *

**Hope you review! They make me happy! And check out my others Young Justice fics too!  
I'll put some bios after the next chapter if you want.**

**Real chapters start next!**


	6. First Meetings: pt 1

**First real chapter! And thanks for all the alerts guys, but review too if you don't mind. I don't care if it's just a smiley face or even a flame. All reviews are greatly welcomed. Thanks!**

* * *

First Meetings

The West family ran across the country to Happy Harbor. They were all in costume and kept a steady 275 mph. Tien's top speed was 300 mph, while Aiden could reach 550mph so far. Artemis was on Wally's back.

"So who's or den mother?" Tien asked through the com link. It was easier just to be on coms instead of yelling over the wind.

"Not sure. Nightwing wouldn't tell us," Artemis answered.

"Iwonderwhoit'sgoingtobe. Thisteamthingissocool. Ican'twaittogoonamission!" Aiden said excitedly.

"I guess we'll find out now," Wally said as they entered the mountain. Artemis got off of Wally's back and took his hand.

"There'snoonehere,Dad!" Aiden shouted after a quick run around the mountain.

_Recognized: Nightwing B-01_

_Recognized: Batgirl C-03_

_Recognized: Robin C-02_

"Well, here they are," Artemis said as the zeta beams sounded.

"Hey, Nightwing," Wally greeted, "Nice of you to finally show up."

"Come on, Flash," Nightwing answered, "You're only here on time because Artemis made sure you left on time."

Tien and Stephanie started laughing. "Hey, Steph, how are you?" Tien asked.

"I'm good. How's collage?" Stephanie asked.

"Wait, how does she know your secret ID?" Tim asked.

"I used to babysit her with Aiden," Tien said with a shrug.

"So are we allowed to reveal our secret ID's?" Tim asked Nightwing.

"No."

"Oh come on!" Tim said.

"Please?" Stephanie asked.

"You can ask Batman when we leave, but until then you can't reveal your secret ID's," Nightwing told the two bats. He then looked at Tien and Aiden and gave the same message.

Wally and Artemis rolled their eyes. They were the only members on the old team who knew his ID. If they never told anyone, they doubted their kids would slip up.

"Speaking of babysitting," Aiden said, "Who's our den mother?"

_Recognized: Green Canary – B-16_

_Recognized: Green Arrow – 08_

_Recognized: Black Canary – 10_

The three blonds walked in.

"Hi Ollie," Artemis said.

"Hey, Artemis and family. Hello bats," Ollie said happily.

"Hi Green Arrow!" The little 'bats' coursed. "Hi Canary and Canary!"

"Hello," The two women said.

The Queens walked towards the huge monitor where the others were standing. They played catch up for a little bit, since they hadn't talked of over a year. Soon the hanger computer sounded.

_Recognized: Ms. Martian B-05_

_Recognized: Supergirl C-05_

"Hi, Wally, hi Artemis, hi Nightwing," M'gann said as she entered with her daughter.

She ran up and hugged Artemis. "Hi Megan. It's great to see you. How have you been? How's Conner?" Artemis said. The team hadn't really talked for ten years.

"Fine. He's fine too," M'gann told her. She turned and looked at Tien, "Oh my gosh Iris, I haven't seen you for so long! You're so grown up!"

"Hi Aunt Megan," Tien said to the enthusiastic Martian. "Hi, Karen?" she asked the sixteen year old girl standing behind her mom.

"Kara," she corrected, "It's nice to see you again."

Everyone said hello to the new arrivals and soon the zeta beams went off again.

_Recognized: Red Arrow B-07_

_Recognized: Huntress C-04_

"Lian!" Tien shouted. She raced over to her cousin.

"Tien!" I've missed you! How was the first year of college?" Lian asked her older cousin.

"Great! How's your mom?"

"She's fine." A yellow blur slammed into her. "Aiden!"

".Ihaven'," Aiden said quickly.

"It's only been three months, Aiden," Tien said with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh? And what's your excuse? You were just as excited as me!" Aiden shot back.

Tien ignored him and hugged her uncle. "Hey Uncle Roy."

"Hi Tien," he said, giving her a rare smile.

"Roy! Come join the party!" Wally said. He ran up to him and pulled him towards the others.

Roy groaned when he saw who was there. "Dad," Lian growled at him.

Tien and Aiden laughed and then went back over to the others with their dad as the Harpers slowly made their way over.

"What's the matter with Red Arrow?" Kara asked the other kids. Batgirl and Robin had started laughing.

"Red Arrow and Green Arrow don't really get along," Aiden explained.

"It's been like that since before I was born," Tien commented.

"Then why are you laughing?" Kara asked, not understanding what was so funny about two people not getting along.

"No, it's not that," Tien told her, understanding her question. "It's the way Lian makes her dad be 'civil', as she calls it, to Green Arrow. That's the funny part."

**...**

Roy groaned. "Dad," his daughter growled at him. The cousins laughed and speed off. "Civil," she reminded him.

"He didn't say _he'd_ be here," Roy said angrily.

"Just say 'hi'. Then you can go home and I'll call you later to tell you what happened." Roy knew he was ruining the day for Lian, but he couldn't stop. The pair soon reached the Queens. "Hi Ollie! Hi Dinah! Hi Olivia!"

"Hi Lian," Olivia said.

"Hello, Roy," Ollie said hopefully.

"Ollie," Roy said with a stiff nod. Lian almost smiled. They last time the two had 'talked' Roy had called him 'Oliver'. They were making progress. "Hello Dinah and Olivia," he said in a much kinder tone. He then turned to his daughter. "Bye, Lian," he kissed the top of her head and then walked out. The zeta beam announced his departure.

Lian shook her head. "_Stubborn ass_," she said in Vietnamese.

"Lian!" Artemis warned her.

"Wait, what was the last word she said?" Aiden asked.

"Nothing, Aid," Tien told him. She sent Lian a look that said '_you see what you cause?_'.

Lian said sorry but didn't seem apologetic.

_Recognized: Zatanna B-08_

_Recognized: Zatara C-07_

Everyone stopped talking and turned to meet the final arrivals.

**Green Canary isn't going to have as big of a role as the other kids. And just so we are clear, Kara has her own bio ship and M'gann's is still at the mountain. So two bio ships at the mountain currently.**

* * *

**And here are everyone's bios:**

Name: Green Canary B-16  
ID: Olivia Queen  
Parents: Oliver & Dinah (Lance) Queen  
Age: 25  
Power: Canary Cry; martial artist  
Description: long, strait, blond hair and blue eyes; same height as her mom  
Costume: black leotard with green silhouette of bird on chest (like Nightwing's but smaller); fishnet stockings; black fingerless gloves; high heel, knee high boots  
Origin Story: Born three years before the YJ team was created. Stayed mainly with her grandparents though her mother visited often. Dinah finally told Ollie about her when she was 7. Dinah and Olivia then moved in with Ollie. Olivia started fighting crime at the age of 16 and was one of the last partners in the 'B' generation.

Name: Tigress C-01  
ID: Iris Tien West  
Parents: Wally and Artemis (Crock) West  
Age: 19  
Power: half speedster; archer  
Description: long orange hair in ponytail, gray eyes; tall  
Costume: orange with black stripes; design like her mom's; black bow and quiver  
Origin Story: Artemis became pregnant with her at 18, had her at 19. Wally's Aunt Iris was very supportive of them, hence her first name. Her parents married three months after she was born. She found out her dad was the Flash at age 6. She loves going to her great-aunt's house and to her mom's mother's. She hasn't met her dad's parents because they never rekindled after her mom became pregnant. It should be obvious why she doesn't know her other grandfather. When she was 13 she begged her parents to let her become a hero. She was her Uncle Roy's partner for a while, the first of the 'C' generation, but is now becoming her own hero to make room for her cousin, Lian. She goes to college and fights crime in Jump City. During the summer she stays at the mountain.

Name: Kid Flash C-06  
ID: Aiden Long West  
Parents: Wally and Artemis (Crock) West  
Age: 13  
Power: speedster  
Description: red hair and green eyes and freckles  
Costume: same as his dad's was when he was KF  
Origin Story: Aiden was recently allowed to fight crime as his dad's partner. He isn't very experienced, but he's getting help from his sister.

Name: Huntress C-04  
ID: Lian Bich Harper  
Parents: Roy Harper; Jade Nguyen  
Age: 14  
Power: knife throwing, black crossbow  
Description: looks like her mom, black hair and black eyes, but with shoulder length wavy hair  
Costume: dark purple kimono, dark blue sash with black pouch for crossbow bolts, black knee high boots  
Origin Story: Parents were never formally married. She was raised mainly by her dad because her mom left when she was 2. She came back when she was 8 and trained her how to throw knives. She left again when Lian was 10. Jade was arrested and put in jail for 6 years when Lian was 11. Lian visits her mom every week with her aunt or dad. They try to help her mom stay on the good side. She started working with her dad when she was 13 and her cousin became her own hero. Lives in Nova City, but spends most of her free time at the mountain.

Name: Robin C-02  
ID: Tim Drake Wayne  
Parents: Jack and Janet Drake; Bruce Wayne [adoptive]  
Age: 15  
Power: acrobatics; bird-a-rangs; bō staff  
Description: black hair and brown eyes  
Costume: red tunic with yellow 'R' on left breast; light green short sleeve shirt under it, gloves of the same color; black pants, boots, and cape; black utility belt with gold accents  
Origin Story: Currently adopted by Bruce Wayne after his parents death. Started being Robin at age 10.

Name: Batgirl C-03  
ID: Stephanie Mary Grayson  
Parents: Dick and Barbra (Gordon) Grayson  
Age: 12  
Power: acrobatics; bat-a-rangs; bō staff; tonfa  
Description: black hair that goes to her shoulder blades and blue eyes  
Costume: wares her mom's old purple and yellow Batgirl outfit; has headband that changes the color of her hair to the same auburn color as her mom's  
Origin Story: Trained by her dad since she was 3 to be an acrobatic, he didn't let her work without a net until she was 8. She works normally with Batman and Robin because Bülhaven is even more dangerous than Gotham, though her 'aunt' Bette, sneaks her out, with Barbra's consent, when she patrols as Flamebird. Dick, of course, always finds out. Helps her mom with her work as the Oracle. She has a little brother, Damien, who's 8. She also has a little sister, Cass, who's 6. Has been Batgirl since she was 10.

Name: Zatara C-07  
ID: Zachery Zatara  
Parents: Zatanna Zatara  
Age: 15  
Power: magic  
Description: black/blue shaggy hair and blue eyes  
Costume: black suit; white dress shirt with red bow tie and black top hat; tear shaped onyx pendant  
Origin Story: His mother is the only one who knows who his dad is. His dad doesn't know Zatanna was going to have his child. Zach performed with his mom at their stage show in Las Vegas. He lives full time at the mountain while his mom searches for his missing grandfather.

Name: Supergirl C-05  
ID: Kara M'rimm Kent  
Parents: Conner and M'gann (M'orzz) Kent  
Age: 16  
Power: super strength, flight, heat vision, telepath, super speed, invulnerability, super hearing  
Description: chin length blond hair with bangs; blue eyes, Caucasian skin  
Costume: white t-shirt with red 'S' symbol, blue skirt and boots like M'gann's, red cape with hood  
Origin Story: Martian side allowed her to get some powers her dad didn't. Although because of this her invulnerability does not protect against heat. She has two ten year-old twin brothers, Mathew and Daniel. Both are more Martian and human than Krytoinan, so they can't forcibly enter her room. She lives full time at the mountain due to a Martian custom.

* * *

**FYI: Bich means 'jade' in Vietnamese.  
I have almost the whole bat family in Steph's bio! Yay!  
And good news, my new friend Pulchritudinous Gal is going to draw all of them. Yeah her!  
Three cheers for Pulchritudinous Gal! Hip hip! (yay) Hip hip! (yay) Hip hip! (yay)  
Hope you review! They make me happy!**


	7. First Meetings: pt 2

**Pulchritudinous Gal is still working on the pic of everyone, but it looks awesome so far. I'll give you guys the link when she's done, but until then, amuse yourselves with her other drawings.**

**beautifulascanbe(dot)deviantart(dot)com**

**This chapter gives the characters a bit more description. I wanted it up yesterday but I couldn't login. It's up now so... Enjoy!**

* * *

Zatanna's POV

_Recognized: Zatanna B-08_

_Recognized: Zatara C-07_

The female voice sounded as Zach and I entered the cave. Standing around in the mission/training room, was my old team plus BC, Green Arrow and everyone's kids. I looked over all of them.

M'gann was in green Martian form and standing next to her was a blond girl. The blond girl had on an outfit much like M'gann's normal costume, but instead of a red 'X' across her chest, it was a red S-shield like Conner's. Her cape was also red, not blue. I couldn't remember the girl's name though.

Next to them was Wally and Artemis with their kids. Iris Tien, I knew, was their daughter. She was the only one that the whole team knew considering Artemis had become pregnant before we disbanded. I had actually babysat for her a few times. Her bright orange hair was now the same length as Artemis's and was in the same ponytail. She wore an orange outfit cut similar to her mother's. It also had black stripes; the same color as her bow and quiver. Their son, Aiden I think, was next to them looking like a 13 year old version of Wally.

Standing near them was a girl with shoulder length black hair and black eyes. I wasn't quite sure who she was, but the way she stood there with her arms crossed reminded me of Roy. She was wearing a dark purple kimono with a sapphire blue sash and black boots. She had a cross bow at her side and a small bag on her hip that must contain the bolts.

On her other side stood Green Arrow and Black Canary. Their daughter was called Green Canary; she was born before the team started.

Next to them was Robin; the new, 15 year old, Robin. His outfit looked only slightly different from Dick's old one. Then there was a girl in the same old purple and yellow Batgirl costume, with the auburn hair and everything. Her stature was that of an acrobat. She had to be Dick and Barbra's.

Finally, my eyes made their way to Dick. I think my heart skipped a beat when I saw him. He was, of course, in his Nightwing costume. His black hair was shaggy and could probably be pulled into a small ponytail; the bangs were falling into his eyes.

Zach and I made out way over to the others. Artemis and I shared a smile. We had written back and forth to each other over the years. Zach seemed a little nervous and stuck close to my side. When we walked up to the group, an alarm went off. All the kids except for Robin, Batgirl and Iris jumped, not expecting the noise.

Dick called up the computer keyboard and began typing. He pulled up pictures of giant floating contraptions that were spitting out ice.

"Whoa, déjà vu anyone?" Wally said.

Oracle appeared on the screen. She wore a black domino mask and parts of her auburn hair fell in her face. She also had on a white dress shirt and a light purple sweater. Around her neck was a gold bat symbol on a golden chain. "Nightwing," she said, "The ice villains Captain Cold, Icicle Jr. and Killer Frost have resurrected the ice machines. All other leaguers have been notified. I'm sending you their coordinates now."

"Thanks Oracle. The snow shouldn't be that much of a problem now that it's summer," Dick said. "Green Arrow, Black Canary, Flash, the nearest one to us is five miles northwest. Anyone else want to go?" he asked.

"I'll fly you guys there," M'gann said.

"I'll come too," Artemis said, "Sorry Tien, you need to say here and meet your new team," she told her daughter before the question could be asked. Tien began grumbling in a different language.

"You better get going then," Dick told them.

As they ran from the room and to the hanger, some faster than others (cough Wally cough), Zach looked up at me. "Aren't you going, Mom?" he asked me.

"And miss meeting your team? No way," I said back to him. "They can handle it."

"Well, now that that's taken care of, let's introduce ourselves. State your hero name, real name if you want to, age and two fun facts about yourself," Dick said to all the teens.

"I'll start," Green Canary spoke up, "I'm Green Canary. My real name is Olivia Queen. I'm 25. Two fun facts," she clasped her hand together and looked up as she thought. "Um, I lived with my grandparents until I was seven and- Oh! I'm going to be your 'den mother' and trainer." She tried to give a reassuring smile.

"Um, I'm Tigress. My real name is Iris Tien, but you can just call me Tien. I'm 19," Tien also paused as she thought of her facts, "I can run up to 300 miles per hour and I just finished my first year of collage." After she finished, she turned to her little brother.

"Hi! I'm Aiden! Well, my hero name is Kid Flash. I'm 13 and Tien's little brother. I can almost break the sound barrier and I love food!" he said this all in one breath.

The girl whose name I didn't know was next. "I'm Huntress. Real name's Lian. My dad is Red Arrow," as I had thought, "and my mom was Cheshire. Tien and Aiden are my cousins and I'm 14."

M'gann daughter was after her. "Hi," she gave a little wave. "I'm Supergirl, but you can call me Kara. I'm 16. I have my own bio ship and two little brothers."

Robin was after her. "Hey, you can just call me Robin. I'm 15. I'm afraid of clowns, you would be too if you lived in Gotham, and I love cookies."

Dick's daughter was next. "Heyyy! I'm Batgirl. You don't get to know my real name cuz my dad says I can't tell you," she gave a little pout. "So I'm 12. Parents are Nightwing and Oracle. And this isn't my real hair color," she smiled and fingered her red hair.

Everyone then turned to Zach. "Um, hi. I'm Zach Zatara. My last name is my hero name. I'm 15. My mom and I did a stage show in Vegas. I'm gonna live here at the mountain," Zach spoke.

"Well, I let Zatanna give you all a tour of the mountain and show you your rooms," Dick told everyone. He kissed Batgirl goodbye on the head and then left for the zeta tubes.

**...**

Everyone picked up the bags they had brought. Even if not everyone was living here permanently, they still needed some things incase they hung out for a day or two.

"Okay, everyone, fallow me." I led them into the kitchen and then showed them the living room. Then we walked down the hallways. "Here GC you can have your mom's old room," I told Green Canary as we passed it. She walked in to put her stuff away. "Tien, Aiden, your parents rooms were these two," I said, pointing to rooms three doors apart from each other. "Those other rooms were empty," I explained.

We made our way to three other rooms. "Lian," I spoke to the girl, "This was your father's room." I pointed to the one on the far left. "Robin, you can have the room in the middle." I then turned to Dick's daughter. "Batgirl, you dad's room was on the far right. I hope he gave you the pass code," I told her, knowing it was Batman's room when the League used the place and it was the most secure of all the rooms. Paranoid bat.

"Yeah, I have it," she told me with an impish grin, one I used to see on Dick's face all the time.

"She means she hacked her dad's computer to get it," Robin said. I could just imagine him rolling his eyes behind the mask.

"Hey, if he doesn't want me to know something he should do more than just double encrypt it. I think he just wanted me to get it myself," Batgirl defended herself.

The two continued to bicker as Kara, Zach and I walked off.

"Alright then. Kara this was your mom's room," I said as we walked and stopped by another door. She went inside.

That left Zach and me to walk down the remaining hallway to my old room.

"This was where I lived, Zap," I said, using his nickname.

"Cool," he said quietly. He looked around and spotted the poster of me and my dad. Advertisement for our magic show. I had the same one hanging in my room at home.

"I can add ours if you want," I told him. He just nodded. "Gnah eht retsop," I said and pointed a hand towards the empty space on the wall. It shimmered and a moment later Zach and my poster was hanging next to the one of me and my dad. "There. All set." I looked over at Zach. He was sitting down on the bed. "Zap, are you okay?" I asked, sitting down next to him. He pulled me into a hug.

"I'm gonna miss you, Mom," he told me.

I pulled him closer. "I'm gonna miss you too." I smoothed his hair down and look at his eyes. His eyes are the exact same shade of blue as Dick's. "I'll try my best to keep in touch. Though I can't promise cell service everywhere I go," I said, trying to make him laugh. I received a week smile. "You have your charm?" I asked, now in mother hen mode.

This time he did laugh. "Of course, Mom." He even rolled his eyes as he brought out the onyx pendant from underneath his shirt.

"Good," I said, taking out my own. "I finally found the spell I've been looking for," I said as I held my charm next to his. "Etaerc a labrev noitcennoc," I chanted.

Both stones gave off a white light. It died down after a moment.

"What did that do?" Zach asked, looking at the black stone with curiosity.

"Wait here," I said. I got up from the bed and stepped into the hall. I held the charm close to my lips and whispered, "Tcennoc." The stone seemed to have a white light around the edges again. I then said into the stone, "Can you hear me, Zach?"

His voice then sounded from the stone, "Yeah. How are you doing that?"

I walked back into the room and sat back down on the bed. "It's a connection spell. If you whisper 'tcennoc' while you hold it up to your lips, it creates a connection between the two. This is so we can talk to each other. When you're done, you just whisper 'dne llac' and it will break the connection. The best part is it works through time, space, and different dimensions."

"That is insanely cool, Mom," Zach said, looking at the stone in awe. "Guess now you don't have to worry about cell service," he said with a laugh.

I laughed also. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Then my com went off. It was Artemis.

:: Hey, Zee. Sorry to call you in but the last ship in causing trouble. ::

"It's fine, Arty. I'll be there momentarily," I said back into the com. I gave Zach an apologetic smile. "Sorry Zach."

"It's fine," he said and then gave me another hug. "Bye Mom."

I left the room and headed to the hanger doors. "Evig em thgilf," I said and began rising into the sky. As I flew towards the ice machine I remembered our conversation from the car. I quickly pulled the charm close to my lips and whispered, "Tcennoc." I then said louder, "Zach?"

"Yeah?" his voice came from the other end.

"I forgot our deal," I told him.

"What deal?" he asked.

"Dick Grayson," I said. "That's your father's name. Just please don't look him up or go find him without me."

A pause and then, "Thanks Mom. I won't, I promise."

* * *

**I barrowed the cell phone rock idea from **IceyCold97**'s story The only secret Robin ever kept from Batman. Check it out, it's super cool.**

**Well now you know who Zach's dad is. It was probably obvious though. **

**I'm going to be writing some one to three shots based on ideas you submit to me. The next chapter will be a history lesson, so we are all on the same page.**

**Now hit the adorkable review button and tell me what you think.**


	8. Timeline

Becoming Heroes Timeline

**2008:**

February- Olivia Lance is born.

August- Jason Todd is born.

**2009: **J'onn visits Mars and M'gann stows away on his ship.

**2010: **

July- Young Justice is formed. Original members: Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Superboy, Miss Martian.

August- Artemis joins Young Justice.

November- Zatanna joins Young Justice.

December- Red Arrow joins Justice League. Rocket joins Young Justice.

**2011:** Barbra Gordon becomes Batgirl.

**2012: **Artemis and Wally start _officially_ dating on New Year's Day.

**2013**: Artemis takes maternity leave.

**2014:** Iris Tein Crock is born. She and Artemis become Wests three months later.

**2015: **

April- Dick and Zatanna start dating.

May- Dinah tells Oliver about Olivia.

October- Dinah and Olivia become Queens.

**2016:** Conner and M'gann get married.

**2017: **

May- Kara M'rimm Kent is born.

June- Zatanna leaves Dick and disappears, only conversing with Artemis on occasion.

July- Kaldur'ahm is killed.

August- Garth becomes Aqualad.

October- Young Justice disbands.

November- Dick and Barbra start dating.

December- Roy and Jade get married.

**2018: **

February- Tim Drake is born.

March- Zachery Geni Zatara is born.

August- Dick becomes Nightwing

**2019: **

January- Lian Bich Harper is born.

June- Conner becomes Kon-El. M'gann becomes Ms. Martian.

September- Dick and Barbra get married.

October- Barbra becomes Oracle.

**2020:**

March- Aiden Long West is born.

July- Jason Todd becomes the ward of Bruce Wayne

November- Stephanie Mary Grayson is born.

December- Barry Allen dies. Wally becomes Flash.

**2021: **Jason becomes the second Robin.

**2022:** Dick acquires ownership of 'The Haly International Traveling Circus'.

**2023:** Daniel J'onn Kent and Mathew N'ell Kent are born.

**2024:** Olivia becomes Green Canary.

**2025:** Damian James Grayson is born.

**2026: **Jason is killed by the Joker.

**2027:**

January- Tien becomes Tigress, partner to Red Arrow.

June- Cassandra Brenna Grayson is born

**2028:** Tim Drake becomes the ward of Bruce Wayne.

**2029:** Tim becomes the third Robin.

**2030:** Jason is taken into the Helmet of Fate.

**2031:** Stephanie becomes the second Batgirl.

**2032:** Lian becomes Huntress, partner to Red Arrow.

**2033:**

January- Aiden becomes Kid Flash, partner to Flash.

March- Dr. Fate goes missing.

May- Kara receives her bio ship.

June- Zach becomes Zatara. Teen Titans is formed.

* * *

**Well there you go. A complete timeline. This story takes place on Earth-16c.5, so it sorta fallows the timeline of the show, but there are some differences. And yes the team will be called the Teen Titans because I am boring like that. I hope I didn't miss anything. If I did, let me know.  
****Oh, and I threw Jason in there cuz I might want to use him later. (Also, I couldn't stand having a year where nothing happened) He was/is in the Helmet of Fate so he's not dead anymore.  
****Yes, I killed off Kal. I had to kill someone! Plus I find him somewhat irritating. Don't hate me!  
****If you have any ideas on what you want the team to do next, fell free to PM me or leave it in a review.  
****Now hit the adorkable review button and tell me what you think.**


End file.
